


Me or Him

by Bliss3240



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Jealousy, Locker Room, Multi, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: Sasha Banks wants a match in NXT, the question Is how does she convince GM William Regal?Adam cole finds out what happens and is not happy about it.
Relationships: Adam Cole/William Regal, Sasha Banks/Adam Cole/William Regal, William Regal/Sasha Banks





	Me or Him

**Author's Note:**

> This request came out of nowhere don't come at me. Lol

_**Beginning** _

_*Takes Place before Sasha banks Wins the Titles*_

**_Every since coming back home to the WWE, Sasha Banks has been nothing but a Badass Bo$$ thanks to Vince McMahon who Made her more Rich and Sasha was Damn Proud to Be the Legit Blueprint of WWE._ **

**_She made a Name for Herself all over RAW, SMACKDOWN, and of Course she Can't Forget where her career all began in NXT having a lot of people to thank for where she is today._ **

**_However, in order for Sasha to Be the Badass Bo$$ she is, Sasha was Told That she had to go to NXT By Stephanie McMahon Herself for 2 weeks by Herself without bayley as a Shiver went down her spine remembering what happened last time she was alone on NXT._ **

**_Whenever That Day Finally Came, Sasha Walked Slowly To The GM's Office, Her and William Regal were no stranger to each other having many Different encounters in the past which made Sasha almost regret coming back only for the sake of her career._ **

**_As she approached the door, Swallowing nervously raising a Shakey hand to knock on the metal door shifting her boot side to side as she waited patiently before hearing that Sweet yet husky British voice in the GM of William Regal to Come in._ **

**_Breathing in & out so she don't have a panic attack in there, smoothing out her outfit before stepping into the Office that she has been in one to many times knowing the room very well._ **

**_Here's her outfit: https://pin.it/2Td95mF_ **

**_Sasha tried not making eye contact but looking up in time to see Regal getting up from his chair to walk over to Sasha who watched him as William being the gentleman he is placed his hands on her shoulders kissing each cheek as he spoke_ ** _"It's been too long, how are things your way Miss banks? Now if I recall Correctly last time you were here for a... much Different event unlike this one."_

**If Sasha was being honest, she missed hearing his voice the sweet yet husky British accent and missed hearing the softness in his voice when he whispered softly in her ear from last time.**

**She attempted to Clear her head from any sort of those thoughts as Sasha spoke up saying** _"Yes A Very Different meeting from the last event.... Ever since coming back I've been great, back to where I belong in the WWE."_

**William was Happy that Sasha was back and better than ever in the WWW From Last Wrestlemania when he knew she was unhappy in her Current state and was glad she came back improved since.**

**While it was on her mind, He guided her to have a seat on the couch in his Office going back to his own chair Sasha spoke up** _"Listen.... While I'm here I came to ask a question about Next week's NXT."_

**That caught Regal's Attention leaning back in his chair as curiously of what the Question is He Says** _"The worst I can say is no so ask your question please Miss Banks."_

**Sasha Swallows Nervously before making Eye contact with Him Saying** _"Since you Know I'll be Here for 2 Weeks by myself I want a match against anyone in that women's division."_

**William Knew her question was gonna come one day out of the 2 weeks she was here, So he Thought about it for A While and Spoke** _"I Suppose I could..... book you for Next week's Show, the real question you should ask yourself Sasha is Why should I book you for NXT?"_

**That Question He asked made a Shiver went down Her Spine then Watched as He Leaned forward on his desk folding his hands Together which made it look like he was Waiting for Her Statement.**

**When a Plan came in mind, Sasha Grinned Smoothing out her Outfit before standing up walking behind him both hands resting at his shoulders And Said** _"You should book me for NXT It's all where my career started and without me NXT Wouldn't have A Women's division, Plus you love how flexible I am in that ring, from every time you bend me in half and it absolute kills you when in the ring that's not you"_

**Regal was Absolutely speechless at her statement then rested his hands on hers pulling them away turning in his chair to Face her, He Couldn't resist pulling Sasha into his Lap caressing her hair behind her ear.**

**Whoever leaned forward first was forgotten as Their lips connected in a Soft Kiss which William's hands rested at her almost bare hips while Sasha's cupped his cheeks while they fought for dominance inside.**

**The way He broke the kiss kissing down her Jaw going down her Neck to her collarbone pulling away while his hand slipped under her Strapless shirt looking up at Sasha as he gripped her Breasts Getting a loud gasp.**

**He was glad his Office Room was Soundproof otherwise Mostly Everyone who walked by would hear Sasha's Moans and Whimpering in which he Didn't complain., Regal wanted Everyone to hear what Belongs to him only.**

**Slipping her Top off dropping it to the floor, William leaned down wanting a taste he licked and sucked at her Nipples Getting a moan from Sasha who gripped his Hair which Him bite.**

**After that, he pulled off the Chain around her hips that was on her Skinny Jeans Then Sasha Got an Idea While He Was Distracted, She Dropped to her knees in front of William who Pulled her in for a Kiss while he unbuckled his belt.**

**As he Pulled down his Dress pants and briefs off, Sasha grinned in the Kiss hand curving around his cock bringing her hand back and forth as Regal groaned softly in the Kiss.**

**Sasha pulled away mouth curving into a smirk while her soft tongue licked Along the sides bringing it back to the Leaking slit then sucked at the top and started working her way down this base which made William Slip his fingers through her Hair.**

**Just as He Threw his Head back, there was a knock on the door which made them Panic as sasha quickly almost sat down before he could say come in, Sasha Quickly Crawled underneath his Desk which she was glad you couldn't see underneath.**

**William fixed his vest and hair looking to see that Former NXT champion Adam Cole was the one at the door and while they spoke back and forth Sasha waited patiently and waited until she zoned out on his cock, the way it rested against his thigh as the tip an sides were coated with her Saliva which made her pussy ache for desire against her already soaked Panties.**

**After what felt like ages of her listening to them and zoning out over and over again, until finally Sasha grew Enough knowing the underneath was large Enough she wrapped a hand around licking the tip along with the sides.**

**Everytime Adam Didn't look, He Would make sure she Didn't make a single sound that could get him in trouble for this, shifting his hips whenever Adam looked away which made sasha bite her lower lip to keep herself quiet.**

**Sasha knew he Didn't mind this, but for the sake of both their contracts, hopefully that Adam would leave soon not that she Didn't like him, she liked Adam he was a good friend, but she wanted him to leave so they could continue.**

**They were wrapping up their conversation when Adam Stood up Saying** _"Oh I Heard Sasha was supposed to be here for 2 weeks, if she stops by here give her my condolences on having to come back to this place."_

**Adam Laughed at the last Part before exiting the Room, while William made sure the coast was clear before pulling Sasha up by her wrists, pulling off her boots then finally her skinny jeans leaving Sasha Banks only in her Black lace Panties.**

**He took the opportunity to Admire her almost bare yet gorgeous tan body, as an idea came to mind first stripping out of his suit then Moving Sasha to Lean back against his Desk spreading her legs.**

**Regal kneeled onto a knee pulling off her panties leaning forward to lick her wet clit for the first time in what felt like months since he had last seen Sasha in this exact position.**

**Sasha Moaned loudly loving the feeling of his Tongue but she couldn't wait to feel that big cock of his knowing it's been too long since she felt it.**

**As Sasha threw her head back, her mind kept wanting to bring back the memory of her back in her hotel Room that one night before closing her eyes while her mind occurred a Flashback.**

**Sasha was Brought back when William Knew She would be close soon and pulled away while his hand slipped around her Throat Saying** _"From Questioning Nattie, I heard you've been messing around with The Hitman for the past couple months, is that true?"_

**She wondered exactly how did he question Nattie, his grip barely tightened as she said** _"Y-yes, I have been messing around with the hitman, f-for the past couple of months l-long before I got to this point with y-you."_

**Of course he Wasn't mad at her for that, Regal just knew he had to Step his game up so she would know who's the best when it comes to giving her the pleasure sasha loves and desires.**

**Sasha wrapped her legs around his waist feeling her pussy ache for desire, William pulled her close as Sasha leaned back against the desk while he made eye contact and slipped inside her tightened heat.**

**The hand around her Throat never left and his free hand slipping around her hip as he started his thrusts making sasha lean her head back her moans grew louder each time.**

**She leaned forward pushing Regal back into his Chair straddling his waist adjusting Herself as Sasha Sank down onto his lap hands resting at his Shoulders while she bounced back and forth on his cock.**

**He Leaned back into his chair watching as she Worked on his cock then held her hips in place as he thrusted his own hips into her g-spot with every sharp thrust he hit.**

**Bending her knees leaning back till her head rested again the desk showing off her flexibility which He Didn't mind watch knowing Sasha was Very Flexible in the ring and in bed.**

**William slipped his hands down her hips going behind her back arms at her Waist switching positions barely pulling her off for a bit her back facing him as Sasha went reverse while his hand held her wrists behind her back.**

**Sasha missed his way of being in control whenever They Were Together, she loved the way he was dominating the way when she blew him he would keep her head all the way do until she was Physically Begging for Regal to Pull her off.**

**The way He would bend her in half in there hotel Room until the next morning when her thighs and lower back would betray her from the late night event which almost broke her heart but knew he Didn't mean to hurt her like that.**

**She snapped out of it when he slammed her head on the side of the desk keeping her head there as William Kept Going with his Thrusts almost making Sasha Wanna Cum Right there at How Good it Felt.**

**The hand on her throat came back when Sasha Felt Herself Getting Close loud Whimpered moan as she said** _"P-Please Daddy Let me Cum, I-I've been Your Well behaved girl since first coming in here, pretty please let me cum for you D-Daddy!"_

**He was Glad to Know She Hadn't lost her place in his heart to who she belongs to before William Cleared his Throat Caressing her hair as he was Saying** _"Yes Sasha, you have been very well behaved since coming in here, now show daddy how much of a mess you can make and You shall get a reward."_

**With his permission, Sasha screamed his name Cumming around his cock before Regal sunk his teeth into her shoulder then barely pulled out leaving the tip inside as William came Sasha's name leaving his lips.**

**When he pulled Out hearing a whimper from Sasha Letting her lay her head back to rest on his shoulder as they rested there for a bit he used her hand to rub at her Swollen Lips feeling the White contents drip against her fingers letting Sasha Weakly Suck her fingers.**

**Sasha was Exhausted He Always knew how to tire her out as he Rubbed her back in circles, When they made eye contact for the first time William Could see this tiredness in her eyes And he said** _"Stay with me Sasha, This doesn't have to end. Come back with me and we can relax, Round 2, whatever you desire Love."_

**She was screaming inside when he said Love knowing He actually loved her and Didn't want her just for sex or anything else he loved her for her which made Sasha Smile.**

**He pulled her in for a kiss which made her kiss back caressing his Cheek before William knew She couldn't stay so He Pulled back standing up letting sasha Sink in his chair as he Gathered her clothes helping her get dressed when she tried to with Shaky hands.**

**After his also got dressed as well, He Noticed her makeup was somewhat messed up During the event they just had and so he said** _"Nobody can know about this Sasha, after you leave here go and fix your makeup if anyone asks make something up."_ ****

**She nods and With one last kiss, She walked out that door shutting it behind her and was glad that nobody was around to notice the bruises forming around her throat, the love bites on her Neck, Thighs, & on her hips.**

**Sasha sighed in relief knowing WWE Was letting her wear her New Sasha Banks shirt in the ring to show off otherwise she would be screwed with Both WWE & Bayley her best friend for having to explain what happened but she couldn't this time.**

**Luckily She had her own locker Room like bayley did, Deciding to Shower at the hotel she put light makeup on before hearing a knock at the door she quickly put a sweatshirt on to cover up opening the door to reveal The one and only Adam Cole.**

**She did wonder why he was here stepping aside to let him walk into her Quiet Locker Room watching as She could tell he was taking in the locker Room for some Reason but shrugged her shoulders.**

**Shutting the door behind her standing against it as Sasha Said** _"Hey Adam, What are you doing here? You caught me Getting my things ready."_

**He Grinned barely shaking his head as He Replied with** _"Well I came to see if we could talk, but if all means that I could Always come with you to your Hotel Room and Chat There."_

**Sasha will admit She's Exhausted and really wants to go by Herself so she can shower And rest so the soreness in her thighs and lower back would go away.**

**She nodded and which Adam placed a hand on his hip as he did say "** _Cool, The Rest of the UE Took my Stuff to the Hotel With Them so I'm Ready whenever you are."_

**Taking in his Appearance, Adam Cole Hair down in His Muscle Shirt Undisputed Era Shirt with Black Jeans, Black Belt, and Black shoes, Which Taking all this in Sasha almost knew right away what he wanted to "Talk" about.**

**> <**

**Once Getting back to her Hotel Room, She Locked the door behind her Placing her Bags down crossing her arms over her chest as Sasha Spoke** _"A-Alright Adam We're Here, Door is locked so nobody can interrupt the conversation now what do you want?"_

**He Stood Up From sitting at the Edge of the Bed Slowly walking towards her Getting Face to Face as He said** _"Since you'll be in NXT for 2 weeks, Did You happen to Stop by Regal's Office Today by Any Chance I'm just Curious?"_

**Her Mind was Exploding with Different Answers to Tell Him Breathing Calmly before Sasha said** _"Yes But I Didn't get there till late cause Bayley had Something come up at the Last minute like Always."_

**It's true, She did actually have to help Bayley out before going to his Office So She Wasn't Lying, now For his Response to Which in Sasha's Case He Looked like he Was Studying her.**

**When Adam Finally spoke, What He said Sent shivers down her spine** _"What's the Deal Sasha, Your Covering your Body up like your hiding something or I Know you Probably had to Beg and Plead for Regal to give you a Match Didn't you?"_

**Her mind was wondering with Different questions to ask him how he knew about what happened and said** _"He Definitely Did, Made me Beg for a Match Until it felt like My Voice was gonna be gone the next day."_

**Adam was Curious, She was basically Glowing knowing exactly what happened between the two, He kept wanting to Test her Saying** _"Ah So If I Were to Go to Regal Tomorrow, He would Say that exact Same Thing that you said."_

_**She Nodded But Adam Wasn't done yet as He continued** "Just Admit It Sasha! Your Basically Glowing from here, It's No Point In Denying The fact You Fucked The GM William Regal for a Match!"_

**William Made her Promise not to say a word to Anyone and she did keep her word** _"I actually Earn my right into Matches I don't need to be on my knees for WWE Just to Get A Match, That's why I'm the Legit Boss!"_

**Before Sasha could Look Away or Say another word Adam had Enough dealing with this Pinning her Against the Hotel Door while She Attempted Several Times to Get out of his Grip.**

**Adam Wasn't done there when he ripped off the sweatshirt Sasha was wearing throwing it to the ground now the bruises on her throat was Exposed which made Adam grin knowing William Regal did have a tight grip and without hesitation his hand slipped around her throat were the bruises were.**

**He pulled her off the door feeling the anger in his blood ripping off her Strapless shirt, her boots then finally her skinny jeans leaving Sasha only in her black lace Panties which Adam Ripped off as well.**

**Exhausted, Sasha Collapsed to the ground wiping a tear going down her cheek before Adam Pulled her roughly back onto her feet Gripping her hair from behind Getting a loud Whimper from Sasha.**

**She tried to Swipe at him but Adam was too quick and had much more energy then she did gripping her hair tighter as he banged her head off the Dresser in the room multiple times until he saw her nose was bleeding.**

**After Enough of it, They walked into the Bathroom going up to the Full Length Mirror Sasha seeing her naked body for the first time since what happened with Her & Regal, purplish bruises were forming on her right wrist, new ones were already forming around her neck.**

**He turned her around bare back pressed against the mirror taking her jaw in his hands They made eye contact for the first time since all this happened as Adam Spoke** _"You Think Regal would love to see this sight? Now that I've done with this, There's another thing I'm gonna do."_

**Before they could continue, Sasha heard that familiar ringtone knowing her phone was ringing and of course Adam let her Answer looking at the Contact to only see it as _NXT General Manager_ as the name.**

**Watching her closely as Sasha answered, Adam listened to the conversation making sure she wouldn't say anything she'll regret then Sasha gave him that nod the signal that he was wanting to come over and see her.**

**After ending the Call, She Showered Luckily by Herself, Soon Sasha came out Dressed only in a white Towel which he let her keep on making her lay down on the Bed spreading her legs.**

**Adam Saw her face was clean the only mark on her was a Cut on her lip and a bruise forming on her cheek from where he smacked her For trying to fight back,Slipping a hand under the Towel he traced her lips dragging his thumb through her Clit.**

**Sasha was so glad he was being gentle after what he did to her, pulling her close as he leaned down to lick her pussy which made Sasha lean her head back barley Moaning softly since her voice was hoarse.**

**Soon he pulled away teasing her making sasha whine so he undid his jeans pulling his cock out of his boxers making Sasha's Mouth water and with his permission, she licked the tip going down the side, hand wrapped around the base.**

**She had to pull off cause her sore throat was killing her plus Sasha was already losing her voice then Adam Saw that look in her eyes Caressing her cheek as he said** _"Look Sasha, I'm sorry about this I guess the anger got the better of me & I Took it all out on you."_

**Sasha understood that cause she's had those Moments before pulling Adam in for a Kiss Which Adam pulled her close kissing her back hand resting around his Shoulders.**

**As they were about to kiss again, There was a knock at the Door Making Sasha pull away knowing exactly who it was trying not to just run right up to that door for The Man On the Other side.**

**Adam was already dressed and had his hair fixed which Sasha had to do the Same Fixing her Towel As She opened the Door Revealing The Man she Saw Only a few Hours Ago The GM of NXT William Regal.**

**Sasha Saw he was Still in the Same Suit she saw him In Just a Few Hours Ago, He Lookd past her shoulder seeing Adam There quickly giving her a Glance Who Knew She had an Explanation to Tell Him.**

**She Told Adam She'll be in the Hallway for a Quick Minute Who nodded As She Shut the Door Behind her then Stared back at William Before she Told Him Everything From What Happened after She Got Back to Her Locker Room All To Where She is Now.**

**When She was Finished, William ran his fingers through his Hair looking to the ground as he signed looking back up at Sasha and Said** _"I Know why he's doing this love, There's something you should know all that time you were with Bret, I Was With Adam."_

**It was All Dawning to Her Now, All That Time She was With Bret, Regal was Messing Around With Adam and Adam Must've Found out that's why he Attacked her, that's why he threatened to go Tell Regal so he Could get Him Back all for Himself.**

**Sasha looked at Him for a bit then looked back to the door as She said** _"We've been out here too long, we should head back before he starts Getting suspicious."_

**He agreed and once inside Closing the door behind him seeing Adam Was still in the Same spot when she left him and as William Sat down she looked between the two Getting an idea.**

**One more time looking between the two, Sasha walked over to Adam whispering** _"I Know the history between you two, I want him and you want him so how about for Tonight only We do a little bit of 2 on 1 Action."_

**Adam liked the idea not having to go over it twice, Sasha Walked over to Regal Smiling at her as Sasha held her Hand out which he Took pulling him up walking over to the bed pushing him down onto it.**

**William chucked as He said** _"My My, Always were a feisty Little one aren't you Darling"_ **He said pulling her in for a kiss which she did Kiss back on while Adam did undo his belt making Regal pull away to look down see what Adam was doing before saw pulling him back to focus on her as she whispered** _"Don't worry it's all Apart of Our Plan."_

**Without Fail, He Listened to Her Watching as Sasha Crawled off him Down to where Adam was pulling Willaim's dress pants and briefs off while Sasha stood for a second Slowly pulling the White Towel she had on Off Revealing her Naked yet gorgeous body.**

**William Didn't care how many times He saw her Like This He loved it every single time which was a sight he would never get tired of seeing, He did Notice the Bruising on her Hip from what happened earlier then Saw the Cut and Bruise on Her Lip and Cheek.**

**Sasha was the first to deep her head down bringing the Tip into her Mouth Hand resting at the Base, while Adam did strip out of his Clothes Holding her Hair back so Sasha Wouldn't get any on her Face.**

**Any other time she would but this time Sasha couldn't deepthroat Because her Throat was Sore From William Choking her, to Adam who Almost Physically Made her See Stars when he Choked her only an hour or 2 ago.**

**When The Tip Did hit the Back of her Throat, Sasha had to Pull away and Cough hardly holding her throat In Pain as She Knew it was Adam's time to Take over which He was Happy to comply.** ****

**Watching Adam Take her Spot Seeing he Took His Cock like the pro he was Which to Regal's case He knew about what the UE Did to Adam to make him this talented in Bed.**

**They were busy with that, Sasha helped pull off the rest of his Suit William had on and Once He was Fully Naked She Crawled to him Straddling His face Shivering as Regal Licked up her Clit.**

**Sasha Moaned Loudly Wrapping her legs around his Head and William Felt she was Still a bit Loose from there Event Earlier Tonight As He slipped his tongue inside.**

**She leaned back Hands resting at his Toned Stomach Which Adam Noticed Pulling Away to Pull Sasha's Hair Looking back as Adam Captured her Lips.**

**He held her wrists behind her back Slipping his free hand down her Chest gripping her Breasts Together then continued down until his hand rested around her hip barley squeezing which in Sasha's case it did kinda hurt, His Grip was rough but she loved the way he Touched her.**

**Adam Pulled away Leaned down to Lick her Breasts then hissed when She felt a bite at her Nipple Wishing that she could run her Fingers through his Hair Looking back at the hand holding her Wrists.**

**He Released his Hold when Adam Collapsed to the Bed Then Sasha Soon Followed Suit Collapsing as Well Which Made Regal Look at Adam who was resting on a Knee then Looked at Sasha.**

**William had an Idea Come to mind Remembering Sasha was with Bret so He dragged her to the Ground Which She Didn't mind She was Halfway conscious anyway to notice that Adam Dropped to the ground as well.**

**Pulling her close, Regal spreading her Legs and Spoke** _"You were with Bret for Quite a while weren't you Love, Not a Thing to worry about Darling this will be Quite a Sharpshooter of a Event."_

**He Slowly Slipped Inside her Getting a Whimper From Sasha Watching as He Wrapped Around his Thigh turning around into the Sharpshooter which Immediately brought Flashbacks to Sasha.**

**She moaned weakly which almost make her tap out Immediately, Adam who was Watching the Whole thing Happen slipped his hand around his Cock Bringing his hand back and forth Moaning softly.**

**The Flashbacks came in remembering Her & Bret in this exact same situation they cuddled after The First time Having Sex, Or The Recent One Where It was the First time She had Sex with Natalya and Bret at the same time.**

**Sasha snapped out of it when A Moan escaped her Lips as She felt William Thrust Into her Which Caught Adam's attention Crawling to Sasha who looked back at him.**

**Soon Sasha Did feel Herself Getting close and Regal noticed pulling out Quickly Enough to Motion Adam to Come Here which he Did Giving The Correct signal Both Adam & Regal Slipped Inside Sasha Who's voice Cracked when she Tried a Really Loud Moan which Killed her throat.**

**William Moved the Hair out of her Neck Area Wrapping a Hand around her throat for the 3rd Time that night only Getting a Loud Moan out Which Feeling her Orgasm Approaching, She Rubbed her Swollen Pussy at a Quick Pace Almost Screaming as She Came Collapsing Back Against William and Adam.**

**Sasha was able to stand up with Wobbling Legs Collapsing on the Coach as she tried Staying Awake but her Eyes kept Betraying her when she spoke** _"F----Focus on Each Other, I----I Know your History Together, D-D-Don't worry about Me."_

**Adam Shrugged but yet was Happy That Sasha Said That now he could get Manhandled by The Great William Regal Like Sasha did Moments Ago Looking to See That she was Already passed out Cold.**

**He Looked Back at William Who Had the same Idea as he Had Pulling Adam in for a Kiss Which In This case Adam Didn't ever want to let go once he wrapped around his Neck.**

**All Adam Wanted Was For Regal to Be Rough with Him Like He Usually Was, The Way he would hold his wrists behind his Back Holding his Throat with The Other Hand, or The Way William Would Bend Him in half keeping his already bruised wrists restrained Together which made him hiss when the fabric rubbed against his sores.**

**Of Course Before Adam Could Take control, William Had him pushed back onto his Knees and shoving his Cock into Adam's Mouth holding his head still as he thrusted his Hips.**

**Adam was so Glad he Didn't have a Gag Reflex like Sasha Didn't either which was great for other reasons, Regal then pulled out of his Mouth slipping back in and going Back and Forth with the Repeated Affect.**

**When he was Done, William Pushed Adam Backwards spreading his legs As He Cleared his throat Saying** _"My My Look at you Darling, The look in your eyes says it all the fact that your all mine is Excellent my Dear Boy."_

**After That Statement, Adam was screaming in mind at the Fact he finally got back with William Regal Who positioned himself as Adam wrapped his legs around his waist Watching as William Slipped inside A Whimper fell from his Lips.**

**Regal Did Rest his hands on his Hips as he increased the pace roughly just the Way Adam liked it and Knew that Wasn't all that he had planned up his sleeve.**

**Adam wanted to Roll on his Stomach and Tell William to do anything he wanted no Matter what, then he Moaned when he Felt Regal slip a hand around his throat and Said** _"Go Ahead Love, Say What's on your mind."_

**Oh My God This man is gonna be the Death of Me Adam Thought and Tried to Talk only for a Moan to Come out when William Increased the Pace this time More Rough Than last time.**

**He Knew Regal didn't like asking the same question twice and So Adam said** _"P-Please oh Please Let me pleasure you Daddy, I've been done all you asked please let me Pleasure you!"_

**William Thought about it for a While then Pulled out Getting a Whimper from Adam Giving him permission to, He Gripped Adam's hair Who Licked at The Tip working his way down.**

**That is when Regal started to grow impatient and Forcefully Shoving Adam's head down making Him Deepthroat his Cock Deeply down his throat.**

**Soon after that tho, William did hold his Head all the way down Thrusting his hips which did make Adam's Eyes water and Regal Did Release his Hold on Adam who Did pull away to Cough.**

**William did Pull him in For a Kiss, Then Laid back down Watching Adam Rest his Knees against his Sides and with His help Adam Sinked Down Adjusting to his Size again throwing his head back.**

**He Gripped his hips once Again roughly knowing he's already left Marks, Shrugging as They Continue Before he reached down to Stroke his cock fastly and Came on his Stomach and not long after that William Came Adam's name escaped his lips.**

**Once Pulling out, Adam Collapsed beside him almost feeling boneless from that then They Raised up quickly Enough to See Sasha Was wide Awake Standing up to stretch Smiling at the 2 before walking into the Bathroom to Shower for the 2nd time that night.**

**Adam Was too Exhausted To Get up And Clean up, But William Was already on the move Going to the Bathroom and came Out with a wet cloth to clean themselves up with.**

**After Cleaning up and Out of the Shower, Sasha Was in the middle with The 2 She Was glad to be close to.**

**> <**

**They're ya go y'all, Please do Enjoy! ❤**

***End***


End file.
